Taken
by a5h13y 101
Summary: Sam and Freddie goes to Paris for a school trip. When the trip is almost too perfect for Sam,a twist led her to get taken by kidnappers that place her with work as a prostitute.Only one person noticed her disappearance and is doing everything to get her


**Chapter 1: Note to God **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly or the movie 'Taken'. Have to rub it in huh? **

**Sam POV**

I welcome myself into Carly's place as always and closed the door.

"Carls!" I yelled to the second floor and threw my book bag near the door. I walked to the kitchen and opened the familiar refrigerator. I browse around and couldn't find what I was craving. I growled under my breath in frustration. Carly's gentle steps were in the distance. I looked up and saw her coming towards the kitchen with a grin on her face. Her expression dropped as she noticed my stiff face.

"What's up Sam?" She asked in concern. I slammed the refrigerator.

"You guys don't have ham." I whined. I watched her as she rolled her eyes. She laughed silently.

"I'm sorry Sam that _we_ don't have ham." she sung. I walked past her to head for the couch. "You know, you can always buy your own Ham?" she added. I fell to the couch and pick up the remote.

"Where's the enjoyment in that?" I contrasted. She shrugged and lifted my legs off the couch to sit down and place my legs on her lap. The phone suddenly rung, Carly let out a little groan and stood back up. She walked to the counter to get the phone.

"Carly! Whatever you do, don't answer that-

"Hello?" Carly answered the phone as Spencer sprinted out his room. She stares at Spencer in confusion. I watched Spencer as he put his hand in his hair and twirled around viciously. He stopped and almost fell over but grabbed onto the railing of the staircase. "Oh hey Aunt Mary, how are you?" I looked back at Carly as I saw her face dropped. "I'm fine. Yes I know we haven't talk for a while." She gave a death stare at Spencer. "Yes we do need to catch up." Carly tried to keep the same fake welcoming tone she had when she picked up the phone. Her voice was higher than it ever was. "You asked where Spencer is." A smile crept on Carly's face and glanced back at Spencer. Spencer shook his head violently and mouthed a huge 'No'. "He is right here." Spencer face and body dropped. He dragged himself towards the phone as Carly lifted the phone in his direction. He snatched the phone from her hand and Carly stuck her tongue out and Spencer did the same.

"Hey Aunt Mary!" Spencer voice suddenly became light. "How are you?" He took a last quick death stare towards Carly and walk to his room. Carly sighed and looked at me.

"What was that all about?" I sat up and seconds later Carly fell back to the couch.

"Our Aunt Mary lives in Yakima. She's been begging us to come see her, because we haven't seen her since two years ago. She thinks that we are the only part of the family that doesn't include to all our family reunions. I would go if Spencer wasn't so embarrassing and talks about Law school that he only went to for 72 hours!" She exclaims. "Sooner or later their going to catch on that he is talking about the same thing for the past reunions."

"Sounds boring." I said simply.

"Well…." She thought. "Yes, it is boring." She concluded. We both laughed a little. The door swung open and the brown haired boy enters himself in.

"Hola chicas!" Freddie greeted with his laptop in his hand.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly greeted back. I didn't bother greeting the dork; it wasn't like I was happy he was here. I was flipping through the channels to see if something special was on.

"Nice to see you too, Sam." Freddie said sarcastically and walk past the television to sit on the couch.

"So what's up Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Uh, nothing. I was researching about our trip to Paris in a few weeks. Did you know the Eiffel tower is 119 years old?" Freddie lectured. I groaned loudly. Freddie seems to ignore me and continued. "Also the same man, Alexandre Gustave Eiffel, is the main architect of the tower is actually the same person that built the internal frame of the Statue of Liberty." Freddie said excitedly. I groaned even louder.

"What is it Sam?" Carly sounded a little concern.

"Make _it_ stop!" I whined. Freddie glares at me and I saw Carly smile a little. Freddie just closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I am really excited about our trip to Paris. I never would have guessed that we would be able to get the money to go. This trip is super expensive. "Carly sighed in relief.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I can't believe that I had to get a- a –a –

"Job?" Freddie finished. I stared at him deadly.

"Yeah." I said coldly.

"How were you able to grasp 3,000 dollars in two months?" Freddie as always is curious.

"Is that any of your business Benson?" I tested. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"How _were_ you able to get the money?" Carly joined. I shrugged in boredom.

"I have my sources." I simply said. Both of them just accept the answer and just looked at the television. I placed on a new show on 'American next top idol', which is about a person that knows how to sing and model. The humor starts when the person is actually a bad singer, or the person can't take good pictures. Spencer jumped out his room and was yelling obnoxiously.

"Carly! Carly!" He emphasizes the second syllable of her name.

"Spencer, Spencer!" Carly mocked.

He leaped in front of us and howls with a whine.

"Aunt Mary wants us to visit her!" His gesture was dramatic as he threw his arms everywhere. Carly laughed at her brother, she only shrug.

"So, she always wants us to visit her." she sounded unsurprised.

"Yes! But this is different." He threw his arms down. I caught Freddie lifted up an eyebrow at Spencer behavior. Mainly the fact he has no idea what was going on. "She wants us to visit her next week and stay with her for two weeks! Two long boring weeks! I rather kill myself then be with that lady!"

"Spencer!" Carly warned as she was shocked at her brother's comment. "That's our Aunt. I think we should be more open- minded about this." Carly like always, is optimistic about everything.

"Wait, did he say that you would have to leave next week and spend two weeks with your Aunt?" Freddie asked suddenly. Carly nodded her head. "Carly, you do know that if you go you will be missing the first week of our school trip to Paris right?" Freddie explained. Carly's eyes grew wide and shook her head.

"No, no I can't. I can't miss that trip Spencer. I've been waiting for this trip since the beginning of this semester." Carly complains. "Just make another excuse like you do every year."

"I can't Carls-

"Sure you can!" Carly yells as she was beginning to have a tantrum.

"No, she's putting Papa into this." Spencer voice became more serious than the constant whine he had moments ago. "There's no way we can get out of this one." Spencer shook his head in defeat.

"So you can't go to Paris Carly?" My heart dropped as all the plans that filled my mind with things to do with Carly slowly faded away. I was hoping there was an alternative.

"Why can't I just talk to Papa and tell him that I have this trip already planned and paid for?" Carly ignored my question to exclaim her next suggestion. "He can't say no, could he?"

"I'm sorry kiddo, you can try but I don't think that will do anything. We kind of got on our grandfather bad side for missing all of those family reunions. "Spencer put his hand on Carly's shoulder in comfort.

"I don't even like most of our family! They are so weird and rude!" Carly defended. "I don't see why we can't go to the next one." She mumbles.

"How about the money, you already paid for the trip." Carly eyes lighted up as she heard my statement. Spencer thought in consideration. Carly could definitely go after this conclusion.

"No, they said if you don't go, unless it was fundraised by law you would have to get your money back." Freddie intrudes the silence. I shot him the most deadly stare that I have ever given in a while. He looked at Carly disappointed face and looked at me. He flinched at my stare. " What?"

"Dude, do you want Carly to go or not?" I snapped. He shrugged innocently.

"I was just saying-

"Well, I'm just saying to shut the hell up." I hissed. He didn't say anything but gave me a glare that wasn't so intimidating at all.

"Well I hope you guys have fun without me." Carly said ironically after. Her voice was completely filled with sadness. She didn't contain any signs of hope as she did before.

"Carly I'm not going if you're not going. Plus I can't imagine me being with Freddie and not killing him. Who will prevent that from happening?" Freddie let out a laugh. "What's so funny Freddork?" He shook his head slowly.

"No Sam you have to go. Who will tell me how it was? Plus if you stayed nobody will be here." I nodded my head as she was right. There would be no point of me staying here.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I really did want you to go to Paris. It could have done so much for you." Spencer apologized. Carly rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"It would have been a great experience, but I'll always have next year, I guess." There she goes with being optimistic. If I was her, I would probably be crying. Not that I cry a lot but it would mostly be out of anger than sadness. Sometimes I wished I could be like her and stay so positive. While she takes in the good things about everything, I'd always see the cup half empty. No wonder guys would fall for her. She _had_ everything. She was almost perfect. She was perfectly imperfect and I envy about her. I yearned for attention, cuddling, or the romance, even the love sometimes that she grasp so easily. It was the side nobody sees about me because I wanted it to be hidden. It was a secret that is never meant to be out of its place, because i see it as a promise of a broken heart. This was clearly proving how I am not positive and Carly is. Carly could even probably find a positive reasoning of going to another country with Freddork, alone. I'm sorry but I don't see any positive views of being by myself with Freddork. I can't believe it. In three weeks I will be alone with Freddork in Paris for two weeks.

Dear Lord,

Kill me now

Sincerely,

Desperate Sam.

**Hey readers! I have a four day weekend so I decided to make a new story! Last weekend I watched the movie 'Taken' and I immediately had an image of Sam and Freddie. I couldn't ignore the image in my head so I decided to make it a Story! I am still going to write my other story but I'm also going to have this one too. Hopefully this will be just as interesting. Review Please, though I know nothing happen in this Chapter. Sorry for any errors in the story. Please review! I love them sooo much. Makes my day for real!**


End file.
